


Hands

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is a very observant person, and Tsukishima is just now noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Now there are THREE WHOLE FICS for this ship on AO3. And two of them are mine. I'm winning ;)

_SMACK!_

Tsukishima takes a particularly hard spike to the fingers of his left hand. The ball drops to the other side of the net, and even though Daichi dives for it, he’s not fast enough. At the same time, Tsukishima cradles the fingers it hit with his other hand, letting out a quiet, but uncharacteristic hiss between his teeth.

“Are you okay?! I’m so sorry! That sounded really painful.” Asahi runs up to the net, unable to take any pride in the awesome spike he just hit, as he is too concerned for Tsukishima’s well-being. The tall blocker usually doesn’t show any sign of being hurt.

“I think it’s sprained…again…” They just got back from the Tokyo training camp two weeks ago, and his sprain had just healed. It’s the same finger that hurts, too. It really aches.

“Sorry about that.”

“Casualty of war,” Tsukishima says. “I’ll go wrap it up.”

“I’ll help you!” Asahi offers.

Tsukishima pauses and turns slowly. “I can do it myself…”

“Just let him help you, or his little glass heart will break,” Nishinoya says.

Asahi goes a little red, and not wanting to cause any more unnecessary fuss, Tsukishima sighs and says, “Alright, fine.”

Asahi notices how he’s cradling his finger as they walk to the club room, perhaps even more than Tsukishima does.

Their walk is quiet, and the blonde is more focused on Asahi acting all fidgety than the pain.

“I’m truly sorry!” the ace blurts out after a minute.

“Like I said, it’s bound to happen. Stop apologizing already, it’s a pain.”

“So—Alright.”

They reach the club room and Asahi both opens the door for Tsukishima and rummages through the cabinet for the tape so he doesn’t have to.

“Special treatment from the ace… I feel like a prince with all this pampering. Although I guess that would make me Kageyama’s underling, and that’s unpleasant.”

The third year gives a small, nervous laugh. “It’s not that I don’t think you’re capable, I just want to help.”

“And what a help you are.”

Asahi smiles a little, and Tsukishima is a little embarrassed for him because apparently he didn’t pick up on his sarcasm.

“Okay. Which one is it?”

Tsukishima points to his ring finger. Asahi unrolls a bit of the tape and gently starts to wrap his long, thin fingers.

“You know, in my first year, we had some guys who were about your height on the team, and they were our best blockers. But then those guys graduated, so for a while, I was the tallest guy on the team. I sprained plenty of fingers.”

“Is that so? No wonder you’re so good at this.”

Tsukishima doesn’t give out praise lightly, and Asahi smiles again, going a little red at the ears. “Your blocking is getting much better, by the way.”

“Oh my, I’ve been praised by the ace.”

Asahi looks a tiny bit exasperated with his sass. “You’re really fond of nicknames, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” It seems like such a random thing to bring up, Tsukishima is thrown off-guard.

“You never really refer to people by their names. That, and you always seem really happy when Yamaguchi calls you ‘Tsukki.’ It’s just something I’ve noticed.”

_How perceptive_ , Tsukishima thinks. It happens to be true, but somehow he wouldn’t be as pleased if so many people knew about it. Having quirks like that would ruin his cool image. Somehow, though, Asahi knowing doesn’t bother him as much as, say, Hinata knowing would. “Anything else you’ve, ah, noticed about me?”

It seems like a loaded question, and Asahi looks away, flustered. “No. Well. Y-You have very nice hands.”

Tsukishima arcs a fine, blonde eyebrow. “Thanks.”

“W-Well, we should probably get back to practice.”

“I suppose we should.” Tsukishima follows him out the door of the clubroom. He thinks to himself, Kurasano’s ace is interesting.


End file.
